


Sweater Weather

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, There's A Tag For That, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: Joseph visits Sebastian on his day off from work to bring him a box of cigarettes on Sebastian's demand, but brings something else with him, too.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Joseb-smut? You bet!

Sebastian felt bad to call Joseph into the department on his day off, and that for the stupid reason of Sebastian being out of cigarettes. As if it's a cliche he's got to fulfill. Some kinda stereotype Sebastian wants to fit into because it sounds nice to some. Simply the way he knows people in the precinct are talking about him, about Joseph, both of them; one of the men is relatively bad at keeping secrets, and the answer to whom was to find on Joseph's Instagram.

Sebastian cursed that day he found out about it, demanded Joseph deleted the pictures and, oh my fucking God, at least change the captions! The tags! What a train wreck. Just like a car accident on the highway, but you just can't bring yourself to stop looking.  
  In the end, Joseph didn't delete anything. After weeks, Sebastian couldn't say it bothered him a lot anymore, he came to terms with 'emlem' on the photos of him and Joseph smiling kinda dumb at the camera, although he still doesn't quite know what 'emlem' is supposed to mean.

Finally the door to his office creaks open without a knock announcing the person's arrival. The only one who would ever do that was him and he used that privilege with a big, out-of-this-world and too-good-for-words smile on his lips, waving a box of cigarettes in his right hand.  
  "Missed me?" Joseph asks, feigned naivety while closing the door with his back against it, "Or just your cigs?"  
  "There's only one correct answer, right? Let me think..."  
  "Don't bother, I knew this day would come. I've felt kind of strange buying them and the lady at the store looked at me like I went insane because, you know, she's been working there since I moved here and never saw me buying drugs."  
  "Drugs, Joseph," Sebastian gets up from his place behind the desk, motions sent the chair swirling a little, "You okay? I woke you up, right? Sorry."

  "No, it's not that! It's nothing, actually. I was awake and missed---" Joseph's words were cut off, caught in his throat when Sebastian came to seal his partner's lips with a kiss, smooth and short and tender, and definitely not good enough.  
  "---you, Sebastian." Joseph then neatly tucks the box of cigarettes in the tiny pocket on Sebastian's chest, gives it a little pat before looking up at him.  
  "How much?"  
  "Huh?"  
  "How. Much. Do. I. Owe. You, Joe?"  
  "Twelve dollar. But I wouldn't mind a different form of payment, actually." The tone of his voice. The way Joseph looked up at Sebastian over the edge of his glasses, and how he slowly, ever so slowly, draws closer to him.  
  Fuck.  
  Not now, Joseph.

  "Trying to be romantic, huh..?" If Sebastian was a pro at something, it was at ruining moments like those, though this time he's very much aware of it. Less fond of the idea of anyone else coming in here while he's a shivering mess and Joseph sucks on his---  
  "No, Seb," a break between words, a gap between Joseph's lips, "I have something else for you. Are you curious?"  
  "Oh?"

Joseph lifts his sweater all the way up to expose his chest and for a few seconds Sebastian forgets how to breathe.  
  He revealed two lines of thin ropes, six in total, one half above his nipples and the other underneath; with a smile that turned Sebastian's legs into molten wax.  
  "Shhh," Joseph hushed, "Its perfect sweater weather, don't you think?"  
  "Shit... it sure is." Sebastian's fingers trace the ropes, one sliding under the upper lines to tug Joseph near for a breathtaking kiss where noses bumped and tongues lapped at each other's lips. They parted again, lips hovered, breath mingled. Still Joseph was smiling at Sebastian, but that smile lost its innocent nature.  
  "Just you wait until I get home," Sebastian murmurs.  
  "Why would I have to wait?"

  Joseph lowers his sweater with those words, one hand on his partner's chest to guide him backwards until they reached the desk and Sebastian could sit down on the chair. Sebastian knows what he wants. Sees it clearly in the other's eyes, half lidded and pupils dilated, notices his intentions by the slight reddish tint on Joseph's cheeks. Curious Sebastian touched his face seeking the warmth he radiated, gently caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.  
  Suddenly, mostly thanks to Joseph busy with Sebastian's belt and pants, the thought of a quick orgasm in here doesn't sound as bad anymore. No less dangerous, yeah, but exciting above everything else.

  "Joe. Get under the desk." No complaints, no reaction at all but Joseph doing what he was told, Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed to watch him crawling underneath the desk holding onto the chair in order to pull it with him until he had not much space left to move.  
  Sebastian's voice hitched, became raspy.  
  "Good _boy,_ " he comments, "Do it quick." He had work to do.  
  Joseph only hums a reply, neither agreeing to nor dismissing the order - which drove Sebastian crazy. He moved closer to the edge of his chair, helped Joseph by opening the button to his pants and pulled them down in a swift motion.  
  A gasp from Joseph, maybe he didn't expect Sebastian to lend him a hand; maybe he didn't expect Sebastian's cock to be hard already. 

Sebastian grips at the desk's edges when Joseph's head skips down to lick along his shaft, places open mouthed kisses on warm flesh. He pursed his lips and used them on the underside of Sebastian's cock, suckling along the veins and alternating with small gentle flicks of his tongue.  
  "F--uck..." Sebastian reaches to touch the back of Joseph's head, urges him closer, digs fingers into his scalp.  
  Someone knocked on the door. Joseph grins against his cock, Sebastian swears under his breath. "Stop, Joe---" Louder, then, to let the person outside the office know to come in, "Yeah?"

  "Sebastian, you haven't forgotten about the deadline for your report, right? Please tell me you didn't!" Kidman stood in the door frame, files in her hands, completely oblivious. Sebastian motions her to close the door, didn't have it in him to speak right now with Joseph relentlessly sucking at the tip of his dick.  
  "Have you?"  
  "Thanks for reminding me, Junior Detective Kidman, I think that slipped my mind." Joseph squeezed his balls, swallowed him half. His ministrations are met with a shaky exhale and Sebastian's chest beginning to tighten, to burn from excitement and fear all the same.  
  "Are you kidding me?"  
  "Yeah. Sorry, Kidman, I'm kinda lost today." She walks up to the desk and Sebastian rolls closer on his chair.  
  What if she sees anything?  
  Hears anything?  
  Oh God, Joseph, just for a minute, stop!

Joseph doesn't think about stopping, admires the detective's firm answers and voice without a sign of what happens underneath the table, that he was still able to be mean to Kidman; perhaps caused by Sebastian being much too aroused for a setting like this, and allowing Kidman in may have been a huge mistake. If Joseph had more space he would attempt to get off, too, surely having Sebastian's cock in his mouth was useful quieting his moans.

  "I know it's a lot of things you need to take care of, and you're here more often than at home just like me, but you should keep the deadlines in mind. The captain sent me the last time, now I came on my own accord to warn you that we're running out of time." The way she spoke, as if she knew more than him, as if she's read the actual files in the time he meant to rewrite them. He had it in his mind, yeah, and if it wasn't for Joseph, he would have gotten around to do it today.  
  "I'm close. I mean, I work on it," Sebastian replies, sounds not so confident but sure as hell tries to, "No need to worry, okay?"  
  "Will you be done by today?" Kidman drops the files on the desk with a sigh.  
  "Definitely. Tell the Captain I'm coming later."  
Or sooner.

Joseph runs the tip over his tongue, his lips, then takes Sebastian's cock between the roof of his mouth and tongue hollowing his cheeks.  
  His legs shake from Joseph's actions. If he could, Sebastian would pull at his hair to stop him.  
  "Alright. Can't believe you need me to remind you." Kidman turns around to leave, the sight of it eliciting a silent exhale of relief from Sebastian.  
  "Won't happen again," he says watching her leave, "Promise."

Once the door closes behind Kidman, Sebastian finally moans in pleasure, throws his head back and grabs Joseph's head; he started bobbing his head, built up a rhythm that drove both of them crazy, locked eyes with Sebastian then and received another stifled moan in return.  
  Heat rises up gradually, first within Sebastian's chest and soon to spread further down into his lower abdomen where it tightened, where it made Sebastian see stars while blinking; Joseph took him deep for the last time, Sebastian keeping him there until tears formed in Joseph's eyes, until Sebastian came in his mouth with drawn out but almost silent moans.  
  He looks down at him with a grin, chest heaving and skin too hot for comfort. Before Joseph leaves his confined space under the desk by himself, Sebastian takes his hands for support, but actually to pull him in for sweet kisses and a squeeze to Joseph's backside.  
  "Back to work now, Detective," Joseph teases, lips close to Sebastian's, "I'll be waiting for you."  
  "Mhm, gonna text you later. Better be ready for me."

Joseph gave him a last kiss before leaving the office, turned around to look at Sebastian with those fucking bedroom eyes he loved so much, and finally waved Kidman goodbye leaving the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @valentinistefanos and if you have any requests, shoot them my way maybe? Or lets ramble about Joseb ;3


End file.
